The Shadow
by CabbieBade
Summary: Mike has somehow came back alive and just found out something shocking. He has a son named Spike. Later on in life Spike starts to have an imagionary friend but he's really real. Thing's start flying against the room and no one knows why, not even Spike himself why his imagionary friend is doing this stuff to him, his friends and family (Last part to Monster, part four)


**I have nothing else to do in my life right now so... why not make this? I'm hoping to make this fic longer then my others so... yeah. LOL! I personally think that either this or Numb is the best I wrote so far... but then again, things change. Monster was based on of two Mike video's on YouTube and a few fic's on here. My dear friend 'So How's Life' made a Mike fic and it made me want to write this one which it might be based off of her's and not. Anyways, on to this thing. My god, it's like Twilight. :P**

* * *

**I** don't know how it happened, how I did it but... I just woke up in a tight space. I opened this tight space and dirt fell on top of me, why was I under ground? Was it because of Chris? No, he hasn't contacted me in a long while. I started to dig and dig until I felt air and poked my head out. The street was dark and gray, no one on it, I opened the gate and ran home, while brushing dirt off of me, I gasped for air but didn't change into my other personality's, thank God! I knocked on the door and seen that it was open. I looked up and seen a little kid pointing at me and mumbling something, I ignored it and seen the most beautifuliest face in my life look at me. She ran up to be almost picking me up, I laughed and hugged back.

What was happening?

I then seen Dawn coming down the stairs, her hair a little longer now, followed by Scott who looked the same a little, but a few inches taller. Dawn clapped and ran to me, then stopped and poked me, Scott just stood there, mouth opened.

"I thought you died!" Scott said and came over to me slowly. Dead?!

"I read your aura and it said you we're coming here. But I thought I was just missing you." Dawn said happily, her blue dress moving so fast every time she turned.

"Dead?!" I just said and everyone just froze. I didn't know if they knew what I was talking about or just shocked to hear my voice.

"Don't you remember? You fought Vito and that shadow thingy and you died because they we're apart of you." Zoey said, my eye's widened at this. I died?! I thought I just was knocked out.

"It felt like I slept for 12 minutes." I said and Dawn raised her eye brow. Scott was just shaking like he saw a ghost... well, basically he was... kind of.

"Your breathing, you're doing everything like a living human does." Dawn said and started to yank on my arms, legs, my cheeks, hair and poked my nose.

"What's all the yelling?!" I heard a women said. My mother. I smiled at this and once my mom came down the stairs and saw me, I thought she was going to die herself. She stood there, like Scott did and then let out a happy scream running to me.

"MY MIKEY!" She yelled and hugged me, I laughed. "Wait, is this even possible?! We need a doctor!" She said and Miley behind her who was now smiling like an idiot... maybe planning on my death, again, or happy to see me for once.

And then, that's when I saw the cutest little boy in the whole world.. I walked over to him and he smiled up at me, he had Zoey's eyes which I loved, my hair, skin and gap. I smile and he smiles right back.

* * *

**Seven** years later, the little boy is now nine and super happy. They changed his name to Spike because he somehow loved that name, he has ton's of friends and one of them are like Zoey. Spike was in his room listening to music and racing his race cars on a little track with Scott. Scott became a unkel even though he wasn't related to Zoey or Mike, Dawn became an Aunt and they both love Spike, but Scott loves him a little more even though he still kind of hate's Mike and Spike look's a lot like him.

The car went off the track and Spike sighed.

"Maybe we can build little side's around it so it won't fall off all the time?" Spike suggested, Scott shrugged but Spike still smiled. He was like Zoey, caring, smiling and agrees and do's anything he's told just like Zoey did and if he asked for something, he makes sure if it's okay with everyone. Spike had his own room but since his bed and dresser took up most of the room, it's really small but to him homey. Zoey and Mike share their own, Mike's mother died so that extra room is for Dawn and her nature friend's, Scott has his own and Miley has her own to.

"Dinner!" Dawn yelled and everyone ran down stairs. But of course, Miley and Spike made it there first because there younger.

"Smells awesome, what is it?" Miley said and poked it.

"I don't know. Some rice thing I found online on Zoey's laptop." Dawn said, Scott came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist looking at a bowl of it. She still has the short hair because she likes it, she hates but loves Scott, he's the same.

"Oh yeah! My grandma use to make this all the time!" Zoey said and clapped, "It was so good when I was little. I wonder how it still is?" She said and sat down Mike raised his eye brow at his bowl, it was green, white, orange and maybe a little purple.

"Well it smells awesome, tastes like Owen farted in it." Miley said and coughed.

"Yeah, I and her was the only one who liked it." Zoey said and laughed. Miley went over to the phone and flopped down on the couch.

"While Zoey's eating her slop, im ordering Pizza." She said and everyone agreed. Spike went up to his room and saw someone sitting on his bed.

"Who are you?" Spike said worried about to leave the room.

"I'm someone friendly, an old friend of your dad's. But don't worry, I'm VERY friendly." The figure got up and smiled, Spike smiled back.

"Want to race some cars?" Spike said and pointed to his toy car track with a few cars off the side.

"Sure!" The figure said and sat down on the floor, Spike sat next to it and smiled, he made the car go around the track and do a few tricks. The door opened, there was Scott, he came in and handed him a slice, about to sit down before Spike yelled at him.

"DON'T SIT ON MY FRIEND!" Spike yelled, Scott jumped, looking confused and sat on the other side of him.

"Do you want a slice?" Spike said to the figure, "No thanks, I'm good." It said and Scott couldn't hear him. "Oh okay!" Spike said and smiled, Scott raised his eye brow at him knowing something was up.


End file.
